Touhou: the anomaly tridimensional 6
by Xmegaman707
Summary: Volviendo después de casi una semana, jajaja, disculpen el retraso, algunos problemas de Internet Bueno continuamos con la Los respectivos personajes verdaderos de Touhou project son copyright de sus respectivos autores o autor que es ZUN, esto es solo para entretener a los lectores, que lo


**Capitulo 6**

**Una pequeña sorpresa, ¡demuéstrame tu poder niño!**

Terminando la causa de Magin, ya arreglando todo y Yukari apareciendo en el último momento como si fuera una luz de esperanza, encontrándose de nuevo en el castillo para ver ya las nuevas situaciones.

-Mafon: uuuf, justo a tiempo, me costó demasiado salir de allí, mejor dicho cuando la debilitaron por un momento, lo sentí adentro mientras ustedes estaban afuera, con eso pude tratar de sacarme el lazo.

-Souta: hmmf, bueno por lo menos ella estará bien, la señorita Yukari la examino después de explicarle lo sucedido, dijo que estará bien ella se recuperara, pudimos destruir el control mental.

-Magmi: ….. *ceño fruncido*

-Florecia: ¿Magmi?.

-Souta: oye, ¿Qué te pasa ahora?.

-Mafon: ¿….?

-Magmi: solo déjenme tranquila por unos minutos.

-Souta: oye espera, ¡porque estas así de repente?.

-Magmi: Solo quiero estar unos minutos, nada más.

Ella alejándose de los demás estando en otra parte del castillo, solamente fuera de la puerta, Souta preocupándose además de Florecia también, Mafon no entendía la situación ya que no sabía que fue lo que sucedió exactamente, mientras penaba en lo que le estaba pasando a Magmi y esperando a que se recuperara Magin, aparece Yukari con noticias, ella al aparecer no sabía el porque de esas caras largas.

-Yukari: … ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Souta: No, de nada, por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Magin?

-Yukari: oh, ella se repondrá, no se preocupen, ese control mental le afecto demasiado, ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta, yo lo pude notar fácilmente, por siento Souta, ¿Qué le paso a tu amiga?.

-Souta: No es nada….. Señorita Yukari, me puede hacer un favor.

-Yukari: Jojojojo, pues adelante dilo.

-Souta: *susurrándole al oído*

-Yukari: Jijijiiji, está bien pequeño.

-Souta: No soy tan pequeño, bueno de estatura como sea muchas gracias jejejeje.

Souta yendo hacia Magmi, Florecia quería ir para allá pero Yukari le prohibió ir y ella se dio cuenta de que Souta tenía que decirle algo personal o hablar con ella sobre porque su conducta, además ella pensando algo que paso por su cabeza, el momento de que Magmi abrazo a Souta sintiéndose protegida mientras que ella estaba muy herida en ese momento, pero ella no creía eso y ni que fiera la razón para que hable solo.

-Yukari: Disculpe seño, mientras que su majestad de reponer, ¿me podría enseñar el lugar?

-Mafon: ah!, oh si, de acuerdo, acompáñeme.

-Yukari: Y tú también vas.

-Florecia: ¿Eh?, yo porque.

-Yukari: Después te lo explico, solo sígueme.

-Florecia: ….. De acuerdo.

Mientras que los demás daban un paseo por el lugar, la princesa recuperándose del control descansando en su cuarto y Souta yendo hacia Magmi afuera del castillo, se sentí alguien mas en el lugar, apareciendo después de esconderse, no era mas que Rumia, saliendo para ver lo sucedido, ella se fijó en Souta que ya se iba y los demás por otra dirección.

-Rumia: … Esto si que es difícil de creer, jejejeje, bueno esperare que tan fuerte pueda ser ese chico, esto cada ves se esta poniendo intrigante.

Mientras ya fuera del castillo, en la puerta Souta veía a Magmi sentada en uno de los escalones viendo os fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, tratando de relajarse.

-Souta: ¡Magmi!

-Magmi: oh, te dije que me dejaran sola.

-Souta: Magmi, ¿pero qué te pasa, porque estas de esa manera ahora?

-Magmi: No es tu asunto, no necesito explicar porque estoy así.

-Souta: … Magmi, oye ya relájate, explícame, yo soy tu amigo se que puedes confiar en mi *sonrisa* jeje.

-Magmi: Souta…. Yo… Yo no quería que les pasara algo, me sentí débil e inútil cuando me derrotaron, estado yo sola en el invocador flotando a herida.

-Souta: Magmi….. Oye vamos.

-Magmi: Pensé que esto para mí se acababa, en no proteger a lo que quiero para variar ella se reía viéndome herida y cayendo hacia el piso, algo que me recordé fue cuando me atrapaste, se me olvido que podía contar con ustedes, hpmmf, que tonta soy.

-Souta: Magmi, por favor no seas dura contigo.

-Magmi: Además ese momento cuando apareció ella en el árbol, siempre escuchaba esos gritos de dolor y piedad de esos humanos, yo los escuchaba, vivía cerca de esos sectores, fue en ese momento que me decidí en ser fuerte y proteger a la gente que me importa… *Snif*

Recordando lo sucedido, solamente Magmi quería olvidar el mal entendido, ella ni sabía porque el llanto, no hasta que Souta agarra su cabeza y la acerca haca la suya, enfocándose en sus miradas.

-Magmi: ….. Pero que estas….

-Souta: Oye ya relájate ¿si?, además ¿Por qué dices eso después de todo lo que me dijiste en el árbol, cuando Rumia apareció, que me dijiste "siempre te protegeremos porque res alguien especial, igual que Mai", ¿recuerdas?

-Magmi: ah, *recordando* ("no te preocupes, por eso somos mejores amigos, florecia y yo estaremos juntos para ayudarte Souta, Mai y Mother te apoyaran siempre, eras alguien especial y no dejaremos que lo especial desaparezca, para Mother eres tu como un regalo que el árbol le dio a Mother.")… Souta *snif*

-Souta: Incluyendo, ¿no dijiste cuando estábamos listo para lo que se venía con Magin?, como era….. ah si, "juntos en esto amigo", pues Magmi…. Juntos en eso…. Amiga, ya no eres la única quien se hace fuerte todos ahora intentamos ayudar jejejeje *sonriendo*.

-Magmi: Yo…. Yo, lo siento *sinf*

Al final Magmi abrazando a Souta ya para que todo se olvidara por ser un mal entendido, ya los demás volviendo después de recorrer el castillo, Souta y Magmi volviendo a dentro para estar mejor con los demás, Mafon viendo ahora de cómo está la princesa, el respondiendo a todos de que a esta despierta y se levantara para hablar en privado con los demás.

-Mafon: ¡Hey!, buenas noticias ya se despertó, dijo que en 30 minutos estemos en el salón del trono, querrá explicar todo lo sucedido.

-Florecia: oh, qué bien.

-Yukari: así que la princesita ya despertó, jijij.

-Magmi: Si… Buenas noticias.

-Souta: Magmi ya paso.

-Magmi: Lo siento ejeje.

-Mafon: Muy ben todos al salón, señorita Yukari ya sabe dónde estás.

-Yukari: Jajajajaja, pues si, muchas gracias por mostrarme este lugar, no sabía para nada de esto, ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar de las manos en visitar este lugar?.

-Mafon: Jajajajaja, pues bien síganme.

Ya estando en el salón principal, todos esperando la llegada de la princesa, Rumia se dio cuenta de que todos estaban volviendo lo que forzó a que se escondiera rápidamente, Yukari sentía una presencia de alguien más pero no fue de suma importancia, Souta y sus amigas pensando en lo ocurrido en especial Magmi que todavía no cambiaba la cara, hasta que llega la princesa.

-Magin: …..

-Mafon: Su majestad.

-Souta: Magin…..

-Magin: Yo…. Yo lo siento, fui débil.

Magin mostrando una cara muy depresiva sintiéndose culpable de todo, hasta los daños que a hecho siendo sorprendida por Bifon, ella no sabía que pensar solamente tenía la cabeza agachada sin mirar a nadie.

-Souta: No…. No fuiste débil si no engañada, Bifon estuvo antes en nuestro lugar y solo le gusto hacer bromas y molestar, él tenía algo en su mano….. Pero ya no me acuerdo.

-Magin: Era….. Una esfera.

-Souta: Si…

-Magin: hmmf, bueno él también lo sostenía en la mano cuando apareció por aquí…

-Souta: Magin.

-Magin: oh?

-Souta: ¿Ya levanta la cabeza quieres?

-Magin: ¡…!

-Yukari: …

-Souta: ¿Por qué tienes que cargar tu sola toda esta culpa?, Bifon te tubo en sus manos por n momento sin darte cuenta, solo fuiste una marioneta para el, él y no se con quién estará pero ¡el está provocado esto!

-Magin: Pero…..

-Yukari: Oye niño testarudo no te emociones frente una señorita.

-Souta: ¿Y?, soy testarudo, pero se lo que estoy viendo señorita, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y todas las criaturas de este lugar están en este juego, si no fuimos afectados entonces es porque debemos hacer algo.

-Yukari: …

-Florecia: Oye Souta, no seas tan duro.

-Magmi: Souta, oye.

-Mafon: …

-Magin: Souta… Yo.

-Souta: Magin, quizás esto suena raro, además solo nos vimos este día, es raro pero algo me dice que serás una buena amiga si empezamos bien ahora, jejejeje.

-Magin: ¡….!

-Souta: Por favor, no te sientas culpable de esto, nosotros nos encargaremos de que esto tenga una respuesta *sonrisa*

-Magin: ¡…..!, tienes razón, debo levantar la cabeza y ponerme responsable, ya paso todo este lio, jijijiji *sonrisa*, muchas gracias….. Oye tu hadita de atuendo rojo.

-Magmi: ¿Yo?

-Magin: Si cómo te llamas.

-Magmi: Magmi, Magmi el hada de fuego, así me llaman.

-Magin: Pues bien Magmi, los siento por todo, no quise en realidad…

-Magmi: Tranquila, todo perdonado, además como ya dijeron no es tu culpa *sonrisa*, ne que tal si nos relajamos.

-Magin: Jijijiji, pues está bien y ustedes como se llaman hadita de atuendo verde.

-Florecia: *sonrisa* Florecia, un hada que puede controlar la naturaleza que me rodea, doy algo de vida a las plantas, estoy mejorando en mis curaciones y para ser sucesora de The Mother.

-Magin: Y al final solo nos falta unos, Souta ¿verdad?, bueno preséntate.

-Souta: jejeje, mi nombre es Souta, Souta Iguakura, fui encontrado por The Mother cuando apenas era un bebe recién nacido, vivía relajadamente en el gran árbol de la vida, ahora i vida a tenido un giro de 180°, estuve entrenando bastante duro y es hora de averiguar de todo lo que está sucediendo con este paro de tiempo, *sonrisa* ¡ahora debemos seguir con nuestro camino!.

-Magin: Jajajajaj, bien, bien pues entonces vamos a jugar un rato más antes de que parta, así nos conoceremos mejor.

Ya los damas presentándose uno con otro estuvieron unos minutos para un pequeño recreo después de todo, ya pasando el tiempo era hora de irse, ya que Yukari les avisa de que Mother está bastante preocupada y tienen que volver.

Estando en la puerta principal del castillo.

-Souta: Jajajaja, fue divertido pero ya es hora de partir.

-Yukari: Vamos chicos Mother los espera.

Yukari abriendo una clase de portal lo que eso que Souta y los demás se impresionaran al ver esto, sorprendidos de que Yukari es algo más de lo que ven ante sus ojos.

-Magin: ¡Souta!

-Mafon: ¿Princesa?

-Souta: ¿Eh?

-Magmi: ¿…?

-Florecia: ¿…..?

-Magin: sé que esto será raro, ya que solo te conocí este día, pero muchas gracias por ayudarme, ven acércate.

-Souta: ¿…?, bueno

-Magin: … Jijijiji *beso*

-Souta: …. *Sonrojado*, ¡waaaaaaaaaaa!, .

-Florecia: ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?

-Magmi: Jejejeje, ahora si se me olvido del perdón creo que aún tengo algo con la "princesa".

-Florecia: ¡¿Ah?!, no espera Magmiiiiii *sosteniéndola*

-Magmi: ¡Vamos, solo uno!, vaaamooooos.

-Yukari: Oh, jajajajajajajajaajajaja.

-Mafon: Ejejejejejeje, pero que está pasando aquí jejejeje.

Magin atreviendo se a darle un beso justo en la boca de Souta, para el algo atrevido pero viendo la cara parecía que le avía gustado mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas.

-Magin: Jijijiji, valla pero que tímido, ¿acaso era tu primer beso?.

-Souta: eeeeeeeeee, bueno jejeje…. *súper sonrojado* saben que ya debemos irnos.

-Yukari: Ya vámonos, es la hora chicos.

-Magin: Adiós, recuerda pasar por aquí cuando gustes Souta, tu y tus amigas están invitadas.

-Mafon: Cuídate niño, vas a ser alguien fuerte.

-Souta: Muchas gracias a ustedes, muy bien ya vámonos *sonrisa*

-Florecia/Magmi: Si.

-Magin: Adioooooooos.

-Mafon: Hasta pronto chicos.

Ya despues de irse volvieron en un dos por tres al árbol, Mother estando justo en frente vio a Souta felizmente, ella trotando hacia el abrazándolo de que pudiera regresar en una sola pieza, Yukari aun sentía esa presencia pero de repente desapareció, haciendo de que otra ves no le importara.

-Mother: oh Souta, ya estaba asustada, vamos te preparare algo, ¿quieres?

-Souta: Siiiiiiii.

-Magmi: Ya estamos de vuelta Mother.

-Florecia: Mother, ya volvimos y tenemos noticias.

-Mother: jijiji, que bueno que ustedes también, siempre confiare en ustedes ya que también son unas personas especiales para mi.

-Souta: Disculpe Mother, ¿Dónde esta Mai?

-Mother: Bueno si no te diste cuenta ya oscureció y ella ya tenia sueño, esta durmiendo, la pequeñita estaba conmigo todo este tiempo, quería verte cuando volvieras.

-Souta: Oh, pero si es una dulce niña, jajajajajaja.

-Yukari: jajaja, bueno, Mother, ya me tengo que ir, suficiente para mi este día, tengo que volver a Gensokyo, me pregunto como les ira a Chan y los demás, Adiós jijiji.

Ya todo bien y ya terminando este día, Souta y sus amigas se dirigen hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, Souta en su habitación junto con Mai, el solamente pensando en el lugar en donde estaban en donde el nunca olvidara ese recuerdo.

Pero en otras partes.

-¿?¿?¿?: Je je, Bifon, tu que opinas.

-Bifon: sinceramente es el indicado señor.

-¿?¿?¿?: Hmmf, libero por completo el control mental de esa mocosa, se fortalece cada ves, paso a paso…. Interesante.

-Bifon: ¿Nuevas ordenes mi señor?

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡A ti no te tiene que importar ahora, me trajiste una esfera rota, solo por un pequeño insecto, ve a investigar otras partes, debemos seguir para mi restauración!

-Bifon: Waaaaaaaa, a la orden señor… *Pensando* (jejejejeje, este niño es muy interesante, solamente espero que meta sus narices en lo que no le corresponde, jejejejeje.)

Bifon ya estando con alguien mas, siendo este sujeto misterioso su líder, este sujeto no se sentía la presencia de el ni humano ni youkai, siendo alguien de maldad pura, pero atrás de el estaba alguien mas, un ser pequeño quien ya pronto aria su aparición.

-¿?¿?¿?: …. Y tu, creo que ya es hora de que te diviertas.

-¿?¿?¿?: Ba!, ese mocoso no es rival para mi, porque no mandas a ese payaso.

-¿?¿?¿?: Sera mejor que me digas por mi nombre, recuerda soy Abel, no me subestime mocoso insensato, te devolví a dar la vida para ese "asunto" y te lo puedo quitar de todas formas ¿o no, Christopher Scarl...

-Christopher: ¡No me digas por ese apellido estúpido, solo me lo colocaste porque no se de donde soy ni me acuerdo, solo se mi nombre, se lo que tengo que hacer, no me lo repitas!

-Abel: je jejeje, pues be a hacer tu trabajo, no me des molestias.

-Christopher: ¡Ja!... Tonterías.

Mientras ya en el árbol de la vida, a pleno día, Souta y sus amigas le dan las noticias a Mother, sobre lo que piensan de lo que esta pasando.

-Mother: ¿Puede ser posible?.

-Souta: No lo sabemos muy bien, pero ese Bufón interviniendo en otros lugares, parece que busca algo…..

-Florecia: Pero ya sabemos que ese Bufón esta detrás de todo esto, pero ¿estará con alguien mas?

-Magmi: Con lo que nos a contado Magin, obviamente le esta sirviendo a alguien, pero aun la idea no esta clara.

-Mai: Souta, por favor ten cuidado.

-Souta: oh, jejejeje, tranquila, ben vamos a jugar.

-Magin: Yupiiiiiiiiii.

-Mother: hmmf *sonriendo*

-Yukari: Valla, que me perdí, que linda reunión, oh si traje a alguien mas conmigo, ven vamos.

-¿?¿?¿?: Yihaaaaaaa, hola a todos.

-Souta: oh….

-Mother: Jajajaja, valla ¿pero quien es ella?

-Yukari: Jijijiji, ella es chen, la traje conmigo porque ella se intereso en conocer algunos de afuera de gensokyo y además de saber sobre el "árbol"

-Florecia: Hola, un gusto en conocerte, soy Florecia.

-Magmi: Yo soy Magmi.

-Mai: Y yo Mai, jiji gusto en conocerte.

-Souta: …..

-Chen: Oh….. ¿Por qué no hablas?, eres muy bajito, tienes 12 años, eres un humano ¿cierto?

-Souta: ¿Eh?, eeeee, pues yo tengo 14, soy humano y si, soy bajito, jejejeje, me llamo Souta, Souta Iguakura.

-Chen: Oh, jajajajaja lo siento, de verdad eres bajito, jijijiji , pues hola Souta.

Souta viendo la vestimenta de Chen, notaba que ella tenia dos colas y unas orejas que se les veían Interesante.

-Souta: Oye ¿eres un gato?

-Chen: Pues no uno corriente.

-Souta: Genial, es que esas colas y orejas están geniales.

-Chen: Jijijijiji, gracias, lo tomare como un alago.

-Magmi: Oigan chicos, porque no vamos abajo para conocernos mejor con los demás del árbol.

-Chen: Si, quiero conocerlos a los de este árbol.

-Florecia: Vamos, le avisaré a los demás.

-Mai: Oigan chicos espérenme.

Pasando unas pequeñas horas, nada más que dos para ser exacto, conviviendo con la gente del árbol, así conociendo nuevos amigos, pero no obstante con la pista que pudieron encontrar aun debían investigar pero esta ves Yukari se suma al viaje, dejando chen en el árbol hasta que volviera pero ella insistía y no había otra opción así que se unió solo por esta ves para ayudar y conocer a los otros.

-Souta: Mother, ya es hora de partir de nuevo, iremos a investigar hacia el norte, pero oigan chicas ¿Dónde fuimos a investigar antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad de Magin?

-Florecia: Creo que al este.

-Magmi: ¿O el oeste?

-Souta: Rayos, jeje bueno no nos acordamos pero ahora ya sabemos donde iremos ahora.

-Yukari: Bueno, los acompaño, esta ves me encargare de que nada extraño pase, Chen.

-Chen: Si señorita.

-Mother: Solo estén bien y lleguen a salvo, vuelve cuando quieras…. Cuídense muchachos.

-Yukari: Jajajaja, no te preocupes demasiado, ahora yo estaré, hmmf estando a cargo de un adulto niños.

-Souta: Jajajajajaja, no hay de que preocupar, jejeje.

-Florecia: Ya es hora chicos.

-Magmi: Es hora de partir, hacia una nueva aventura, jejeje.

-Souta: Hmmf, ¡escoba!

Ya saliendo del árbol, dirigiéndose al norte, Mai y Mother despidiéndose otra ves de ellos Y preocupándose de que estén a salvo, con la compañía de dos mas, iban a estar seguros, platicaban en el camino mientras seguían buscando alguna pista mas, pero no obstante Yukari empezó a sentir ya una presencia bastante intrigante, que alerto a los demás.

-Yukari: ¿oh?... ¡Chicos paren!

-Souta: Ah, ¿Qué sucede señorita?.

-Chen: ¿Ah, Yukari-san?

-Yukari: (Estas presencia, ¿de donde viene?, pero porque es tan oscura….. Se aproxima rápidamente).

-Souta: ¿Qué es lo que pasa señori….

-¿?¿?¿?: Valla, con que son ustedes, jajajaja.

-Souta: ¿Qué?, ¡allá arriba!

-Magmi: Pero que rayos.

-Florecia: ¿Quién es ese chico?

¿?¿?¿?: ¡Jajajajajaj, tiemblen de miedo estúpido!, jeje con que tu eres Souta…. Ja, solo un mocoso de mierda.

-Souta: Oye, ¿Quién demonios eres tu niñato?

-¿?¿?¿?: Cuida tus palabras perrito, es mi temprano para que saques tus colmillos.

-Yukari: ¡Oye!, ¿acaso eres tu de la presencia oscura?.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡Ja!, veo que ya reconociste mi presencia en mi forma, jajajajajaja quizás sea un niño, jeje pero no se confíen, además puedo reconocer que ya tienes tus años.

-Yukari: ugh, otro mas, ¿no bastaba con el bufón ese?, (pero pudo sentir también mi presencia, ¿pero como pudo?... No es un niño cualquiera, si sentí esa presencia oscura en el….. Entonces).

-Souta: ¡Oye, mocoso!,¡¿Quién te crees, acaso eres otro mas que es el causante de todo esto, además como te llamas?!

-Christopher: ¡Ya te dije que es mi temprano para que saques tus colmillos cachorro, yo soy Cristofer, uno de los ayudantes de Abel, y si te refieres a ese payaso, ja no me agás reír con ese fanfarrón!.

-Souta: ¿Abel?, (¿el estará detrás de todo esto?), entonces ¿a que as venido?.

-Christopher: Jajajaja, bueno quise salir un rato y aprovecho en ver de que eres capas por ahora, ¡prepárate para comer tierra!.

-Chen: Yukari-san, ¿Qué hacemos?.

-Magmi: ¿¡A si?!, pues acá te esperamos idiota.

-Florecia: Te metes con uno, te metes con todos.

-Christopher: Ja, pues que mas da, es hora de que vea de que son capaces.

-Souta: ¡Agora versa!, "Spell card-Fire Blade"

-Christopher: waaaaaaagh.

-Souta: y no molestes….. ah.

-Christopher: oye amigo ya hace calor, porque insistes en acalorarnos mas, jejeje.

Algo no visto por Souta y los demás, de repente Cristofer aparece por detrás sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Yukari sorprendida de que solo un niño supuestamente, pudiera ser capas de tener una velocidad como esa, aun así Yukari pudo verlo fácilmente pero no mucho, Cristofer atacando a Souta por detrás lanzándolo hacia una larga distancia, Magmi apareciendo de repente, atrapándolo, Florecia yendo hacia ellos y Yukari con Chen también.

-Florecia: ¿Estas bien?.

-Yukari: Wow, duro golpe.

-Magmi: Tranquilo, solo siéntate en tu escoba.

-Souta: ugh, eso me dolió, bien, ya se lo busco.

-Christopher: oh, se enojo, ja bueno pues entre mas mejor.

Souta ya molesto, yendo de nuevo hacia el ataque, activando su spell card pero consiguiendo el mismo resultado, entrando los demás, atacando uno por uno, fácilmente Cristofer no se podía ver, yendo a una velocidad que se veía muy complicado a la vista humana y de yukais no tan experimentados como sus amigas, Yukari se quedaba quieta para analizar al oponente mientras que mando a Chen para ayudar.

-Christopher: Jajajaja, vamos que esta pasando, eso es lo que tienen….. oh

-Chen: ¡Te tengo!

-Christopher: wop, no lo creo gatita.

-Chen: ugh, no puede ser, no te me escaparas.

Chen entrando en la ayuda, Souta y los demás veían con impresión las habilidades de Chen, teniendo una buena velocidad y agilidad, ella igual atacando con su danmaku, mientras que Cristofer solamente esquivaba los ataques sin atacar a los demás.

-Chen: Vamos, ¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua?.

-Christopher: …. *Sonriendo* jeje.

-Chen: ¡¿Qué, donde esta?!

-Christopher: … Yuhu.

-Chen: ¿Ah?, pero .

-Yukari: ugh, ¡Chen!

-Christopher: Jeje, otra mas al montón de inútiles, ¡ustedes se quedan ahí en esa esquinita!.

-Souta: Chen, ¿estas bien?, ahora si ya me enfa…..

-Yukari: ¡Souta!.

-Souta: WAA, ñorita Yukari.

-Yukari: Ya hicieron suficiente, déjenmelo a mi.

-Christopher: Que, ¿tu? Bueno muéstrame de lo que eres capas, ni siquiera podras to…..

-Yukari: ¿Ah, de que hablas?.

-Christopher: pero…. Wow… *Sonriendo* jeje, eso estuvo cerca.

-Yukari: ¿oh que te pasa no que o te podre tocar?

Era algo impresionante, sin darse cuenta Yukari apareció rápidamente detrás de Cristofer en un parpadeo, Souta quedando con la boca semi-abierta, igual sus amigas y Chen lanzando unas pequeñas carcajadas así Souta donde no entendía la situación.

-Christopher: Jejeje, muy bien entonces tu serás la que me divierta.

-Yukari: Como si fuera tu juguete, pues ¿empezamos?.

-Christopher: Como guste, al final esto será divertido.

Empezando una pelea, Christopher atacando primero, sin que yukari se diera cuenta, sin que Yukari se diera cuenta, al final no resulta, Yukari golpeándolo con su sombrilla justo en el momento de que apareciera por detrás.

-Christopher: uaaaagh.

-Yukari: hmmph, atacas por detrás de los demás dando tu primer golpe ¿eh?.

-Christopher: jejeje, nada mal, pues si quieres entretención, pues lo as buscado.

-Yukari: ¿Nada mal?, acaso quieres desaparecer de este planeta.

-Christopher: … Acaso…. ¿También me esta subestimando?... *Vos grasosa* no me subestimes anciana, puedo sentir tu poder por completo y es impresionante, pero eso no significa que yo no sea alguien fácil, si no lo sabes yo no me quedo atrás, e ocultar mi presencia mejor que tu, jejeje *sonriendo*.

-Yukari: (Un momento, ahora esta presencia… Porque se me hace familiar)

-Chen: ¡Yukari-san!

Christopher, empezando otra ves en atacar pero esta ves activando algo, una spell card exactamente, el sacando una especie de laza color escarlata listo y preparado para lanzarla hacia Yukari.

-Souta: ¡Cuidado!

-Yukari: ¡Ah!

-Christopher: ¡"Lanza divina- Lanza de Gungnir"!

-Yukari: Pero que….

-Magmi: ¡Oh no!

-Yukari: Ugh…. Estuvo cerca.

-Christopher: mmmmmm, jejeje parece que fuiste una de los pocos que pudieron esquivar eso, muchos murieron ante mis manos por desafiarme.

Era algo impresionante, solo un niño y subiendo bastante poder, Yukari al ver esa técnica pudo deducir la clase de youkai que era pero no se confiaba mucho.

-Yukari: Tu….. Niño, ¿eres un vampiro?, pero ¿Cómo los rayos del sol no te afectan?.

-Christopher: Jajajaja, para que vean que no soy uno vulgar, oh lo siento mis alas *despliegue* bueno ¿así esta mejor?.

-Souta: ¿Vampiro?.

-Chen: ¿uh?, Yukari-san.

-Florecia: Un vampiro.

-Magmi: Y para variar no le afectan los rayos del sol, esto significa algo terrible para nosotros.

-Yukari: Bien, entonces esto va en serio.

-Christopher: Aquí te espero ancia….

-Yukari: A ver repítelo.

-Christopher: ¡Que mier…..!, wow otra ves, jajaja, pues que comience.

Continuando la pelea, Yukari activando su danmaku atacando con proyectiles y proyectiles, miles en total, Christopher volando con gran rapidez, Souta ya no podía distinguir nada, solamente sus amigas y Chen podría ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que a simple vista humana era muy difícil, solamente se veía luces y mas luces ni si quiera a los oponentes.

-Yukari: ¡Vamos muchacho, que paso porque no ataca!

-Christopher: Porque esto se volvería aburrido, ¿además no tienes otros movimientos?, ¡estos ya me están aburriendo!.

-Yukari: Pues bien, que así sea.

Yukari empezó a convocar portales por todas partes donde su proyectiles fueron a distintas direcciones, tratando de llegarle a uno a Cristofer pero solamente esquivaba los ataques, no hasta que.

-Christopher: GRRRRRRRRRR, ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTA MIERDA!.

-Yukari: Ugh, ahora que.

Christopher expulsando una especie de aura donde destruye los portales de Yukari y sus proyectiles danmaku, una especie de aura donde todos no pudieron moverse y solamente Yukari podría reaccionar, pudiendo volar hacia los chicos sacándolos a un lugar seguro, ya despues de desaparecer el aura, Christopher solamente se queda quieto, mirando fijamente hacia los demás en especial a Souta.

-Christopher: Jejeje, bueno suficiente por hoy, ¡escúchame mocoso, espero que te agás fuerte ya que no peleare con basura como ustedes!, esto no se acaba, ya me aburrí, nos veremos en otra ocasión, adiós tarados, jajajaja.

-Souta: Como se atreve.

-Yukari: Calma, ya se largo, por lo menos ustedes están bien, Chen.

-Chen: Estoy bien Yukari-san, jiji.

-Yukari: hmmph, esta bien y ustedes.

-Florecia: Si estamos bien.

-Magmi: Lo mismo digo, jeje.

-Yukari: ¿Souta…..?

-Souta: Ya vera, no pude ni acercarme a el, en verdad estas personas que están detrás de todo esto serán muy poderosas, yo…

-Yukari: Ya olvídalo, apenas recién estas comenzando, pero este chico…. (Como el puede tener esas técnicas, ¿acaso tendrá alguna similitud con los scarlet?), bueno ya debemos irnos, ¿no que nos dirijamos hacia el norte?, pues en marcha.

-Todos: Siiiiii.

-Yukari: Oh. Souta estas bastante herido, primero debemos sanar esas heridas.

-Florecia: No se preocupe, por eso yo estoy aquí, jijiji.

Florecia poniendo en marcha su talento, juntando sus manos abriéndolas justo frente a Souta donde una esfera de luz verde de tamaño mediana toco a Souta y lo cubrió por completo de un aura verde que estaba a su alrededor, mientras que Florecia apuntaba aun a Souta con sus manos juntas hasta que el aura se desvanece y Souta quedo sin ningún rasguño.

-Yukari: Valla, tus habilidades de curación son buenas.

-Souta: Gracias Florecia, en verdad te debo una.

-Florecia: Jijiji, no es para tanto pero gracias.

-Chen: Wooooow, increíble.

-Magmi: Esa si que es Florecia, bueno ¿nos vamos?.

-Yukari: Oh, si en marcha.


End file.
